My Feeling to You
by Arine Quartney
Summary: Puisi tentang perasaan B saat teman terbaiknya,A,telah tiada.Please Enjoy.Happy belated 3 day Death-day,B-kun.


**Disclaimer:Death Note is belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

**Rated: K (mungkin)**

**Pairing:BxFem A.**

**Author's Note:My first poetry fic. Puisi tentang bagaimana perasaan B saat kehilangan teman terbaiknya, A.**

**Don't 't read.**

**Please Enjoy.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**My Feeling to You**

Saat aku melihat batu nisan milikmu.

Saat aku melihat namamu terukir disana.

Hatiku bagaikan dihunjam oleh panah penyesalan

Tubuhku seperti dihujani oleh jarum kesedihan.

Aku seperti ditemani oleh bayangan kesepian.

Aneh…

Ini sangat aneh…

Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah mengenali perasaan ini.

Dalam hidupku, aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini.

Aku ini adalah seorang Psikopat.

Aku ini adalah seorang Pembunuh.

Aku ini memiliki hati yang dingin.

Aku tidak pernah menyesali apapun.

Aku tidak pernah sedih atas apapun.

Aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian.

Seakan…

Aku ini terlahir ke dunia ini tanpa di anugerahi perasaan oleh-Nya.

Tetapi…

Mengapa aku dapat merasakan perasaan ini?...

Mengapa aku memiliki perasaan ini?...

Tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan ini.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa…

Aku merasakan perasaan ini…

Saat kau telah pergi dari sisiku

Aku merasa menyesal,

karena tidak menghentikanmu saat itu,A…

Aku merasa sedih,

saat kau telah tiada,A…

Aku merasa kesepian,

saat kau tak ada disampingku,A…

Mengapa aku dapat merasakan perasaan ini?

Aku terus mencari jawabannya.

Sekarang aku tahu mengapa.

Karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menerima diriku.

Karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat peduli denganku.

Karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku anggap keluargaku.

Tidak seperti 'orang-orang' itu.

Mereka selalu menjauhiku.

Mereka selalu memandang sebelah mata padaku.

Mereka selalu takut padaku.

Hanya karena aku memiliki warna mata yang berbeda dari mereka.

Warna merah pekat sepekat darah.

Padahal aku sama seperti mereka.

Hanya manusia biasa.

Bukan keinginanku untuk terlahir dengan mata setan ini.

Aku sangat membenci warna mata ini.

Aku sangat muak dengan mata setan ini.

Tetapi…

Kau bilang padaku

Bahwa, warna mataku sangat indah.

Bagaikan sepasang batu permata Ruby.

Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku,

Seseorang memuji warna mataku.

Kaulah yang pertama kali memuji warna mataku ini,A…

Kaulah yang perlahan-lahan mengubah hidupku…

Kaulah yang telah mengajariku berbagai macam hal…

A, kau mengajariku apa arti rasa penyesalan itu.

A, kau mengenalkan padaku bagaimana rasanya kesedihan itu.

A, kau memperlihatkan padaku seperti apa kosongnya rasa kesepian itu.

Kau juga memberitahuku apa arti hidup ini.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku berterima kasih padamu,A…

Karena telah mengajariku banyak hal yang berarti dalam hidup ku.

Tetapi…

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa…

Aku sudah terlambat…

Kau telah dijemput oleh-Nya…

Kita sekarang…

Telah berada di dua tempat yang berbeda.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemuimu.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajahmu.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memeluk dirimu.

Seandainya pasir-pasir waktu dapat aku gulir kembali.

Seandainya roda takdir dapat aku putar kembali.

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu…

Untuk meminta maaf padamu…

Aku ingin menemuimu…

Untuk berterima kasih padamu…

Aku ingin melihatmu…

Untuk mengusir rasa penyesalanku ini…

Aku ingin merangkup wajahmu…

Untuk menghilangkan rasa kesedihanku ini…

Aku ingin merengkuh dirimu…

Untuk mengobati rasa kesepianku ini…

Hanya untuk kesekian kalinya…

Aku sangat merindukan dirimu,A.

Aku sangat merindukan saat-saat kita dulu.

Sekarang…

Aku hanya bisa berharap…

Aku hanya bisa berdoa…

Semoga kau tenang disana.

Semoga kau bahagia disisi-Nya.

Aku akan selalu mengenang dirimu,A…

_My dear friend._

_Rest In Peace._

**The End**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Author's Note:**Di cerita ini**, **saya mencoba menempatkan diri saya sebagai B-kun, mencari tahu apa yang dirasakan B-kun saat teman terbaiknya, A-san, telah ia merasakan kesepian? apakah ia merasakan kesedihan? apakah ia merasakan penyesalan?

Saya tidak tahu apakah itu yang dirasakan oleh B-kun. Saya hanya berusaha menempatkan diri saya sebagai B-kun.

Saya membuat cerita ini dalam rangka memperingati tujuh tahun kematian sang Psikopat jenius kita, Beyond Birthday (pada 3 hari yang lalu). Saya tahu bahwa itu sama sekali tidak nyambung ke cerita ini.

Maaf jika penulisan kata-kata saya terbilang tidak bagus, tidak jelas, tidak nyambung, aneh dan lain. saya ini sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan para author yang senior.

Jika para Readers tidak keberatan, silahkan review cerita ini, saya sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang para Readers katakan tentang cerita saya .Demi kelanjutan saya dalam membuat cerita-cerita yang dan saran saya juga gak apa-apa, asal membangun.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan, terima kasih banyak.

**Rest In beloved friend and brother**

**Beyond Birthday**

**January 21, 2004**

**Happy Death-day, B-kun.**


End file.
